


no interruptions

by capmackie



Series: fire & desire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Closet Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Not Canon Compliant, Top Bucky Barnes, Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capmackie/pseuds/capmackie
Summary: It isn’t until he’s spun around, the side of his face pressed against the cool, wood of the door does he finally realize what Bucky has in store for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: fire & desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549546
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	no interruptions

Sam considers himself to be a very self-aware man. For what it’s worth, he knows he has a good grasp of his strengths, weaknesses and more bird knowledge that someone with two legs and not two wings should actually have. 

He also knows that he has a very, _very_ specific kink. 

It’s hard to describe but it’s something about the glint of the vibranium, the _smell_ of it, the way the digits of that hand feel inside of him, stretching him, fucking him open — it's indescribable.

Sam sorta, kinda, most certainly has a metal arm kink. 

So yeah, self-aware. 

—

Not quite self-aware to realize that he’s been made, however. 

—

Sam should’ve known today was going to be a weird one. His usual coffee was too sweet, they were called out for a mission on an off-day and he’s not wearing his lucky underwear. 

However, the most obvious tell, the one that should’ve triggered Sam to his fate was the near-constant metal hand splayed on his person, initiating contact at every turn. It was wrapped around his wrist as Bucky led him from the battlefield, pressed on his thigh during the tense car ride back to headquarters. It was now clamped down on the back of his neck, leading him down two staircases and three hallways to an empty hall closet. 

Bucky, rarely comfortable with displays of public affection — a clap on the shoulder the lone exception — seemed to have made it his own personal mission to keep Sam as close as possible and Sam almost wants to kick himself for missing all of the signs. 

It isn’t until he’s spun around, the side of his face pressed against the cool, wood of the door does he finally realize what Bucky has in store for him. 

Hindsight really is 20/20. 

—

“Hey big guy, the sun is - _oof_ -, the sun’s getting real low.”

The sounds of zippers being unzipped and the snatch of Velcro barely covers the scoff Bucky lets out, reaching under Sam to pull his shirt up and off. 

“Sorry, sweetheart”, Bucky says, sinking his teeth down the soft skin of Sam’s throat, “that doesn’t work on me.” 

His voice’s muffled from where he’s placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the newly revealed skin of Sam’s back and shoulders. Then he’s busy dropping to his knees, pulling Sam’s flight pants down with him, alternating between more kisses and bites, just edging on painful, on Sam’s ample ass. Without releasing his hold, Bucky turns Sam toward him, nuzzling his face in the expanse of skin right above the younger man’s navel. Tracing the line of hair down Sam’s happy trail with his tongue, Bucky’s face to face with Sam’s covered dick and for a moment, breathes in the scent in front of him — detergent, soap, sweat, the lingering smell of the powder he uses to stay fresh— all so distinctly Sam. From his position, it comes out as a whisper but Sam still hears him loud and clear. 

“Can you keep quiet for me?”

Sam nods his head quickly, blood rushing south so fast he’s dizzy with it. The lone light bulb above them is the only source of light in the otherwise dark ass closet, the other light streams from underneath the door where they can still hear their teammates and other Shield recruits ambling about. From his position, Sam eyes Bucky, resting on his haunches, eyes dark with lust, blown-out pupils swallowing the steel-blue irises, that damn arm rubbing up and down his thigh and _Christ_ — Bucky, patient and waiting to suck his dick, so angelic with a mouth so _sinful_ is almost enough to blow his load. 

“I’ll be quiet for you baby”, Sam whispers. “I’ll be good for you daddy.”

And that must be sufficient enough because Bucky’s pulling his boxers down, smiles wickedly at him, like he’s got Sam right where he wants him, and swallows him down in one go. 

Bucky sucks dick like he fights — ruthless and dirty, calculated. Knows exactly what to do to take his target apart and does it with no hesitation. Matter of fact, he does it twice. 

Pulling back, Bucky tongues Sam’s slit, drinking in the taste of him, moaning as a hand cards through his hair, catching on a tangle; “so so pretty baby”, Sam groans from above, spurring Bucky on. Then he’s back to deepthroating Sam, swallowing around the thick length in his throat, watches as Sam bites his bottom lip so hard it _must_ hurt, just to keep the sounds at bay. 

And before he knows it, Bucky’s up, sucking the bruised lip into his mouth before sliding his tongue into Sam’s. “Bucky, f- _fuck_ ,” Sam murmurs, his dick catching on the rough fabric of Bucky’s Kevlar pants, gasping at the friction. 

“Uh uh baby”, Bucky pants, breathless as he works double-time, pulling his pants down and lifting his shirt up, before he’s back on Sam, pressing him harder into the door behind him, catching and pinning Sam’s wrists above his head with his left hand in a smooth motion and grinding their hips together in another. “Thought you were gonna be _quiet_ for me?”

“Guess I’ll have to shut you up myself.”

If being pinned down by the metal hand is enough to send Sam into complete and utter shock, the taste and the weight of the fingers of that same hand being pushed into his mouth as a makeshift gag is enough to fucking kill him. 

And either out of spite or pure stubbornness, Sam absolutely refuses to die without coming first. Heaven’s just gonna have to wait. 

“I see the way you look at me Sam, believe me, sweetheart, I do”, Bucky purrs, one hand fucking into Sam’s mouth, the other fisting the younger man’s dick. “I know you love the arm baby, I know you love the way it feels when I’m fucking you open, or holding you up as I take you against the wall. I know you love when I use it to hold you down too, don’t you?”

Sam, with a fully functioning brain, would deny these accusations until he turned blue in the face; would offer a slick retort about how he isn’t the only one with a deep appreciation of an appendage in this relationship. But this isn’t that Sam, with a tongue as wicked and clever as sin, so all he comes up with is “yes daddy, I _love_ when you use that hand on me. Love when you touch me; love when it’s in my ass, in my mouth, _shit,_ one day, I’ll take the whole fist, just you wait. Then you’ll know I can’t get enough of it.”

“My fist huh?”, Bucky tsks, hoisting Sam’s thigh up to snake his metal hand down, dripping with saliva, between them. “You’re insatiable Samuel, you know that right? Know what that makes you baby?”

“Makes you a slut.” 

The low timbre of Bucky’s voice, right on the edge of his hearing sends a shiver down Sam’s spine, and his body reacts instantly, arching upward into the wall of muscles that is his boyfriend, smashing their lips together — all teeth and tongue — in something that can barely be called a kiss. And that’s when he feels it, a cool metal finger circling his hole, catching on the rim when Bucky slides it down. The anticipation of finally getting filled, with the metal hand no less, makes Sam whimper, makes him confirm what Bucky’s saying and what he knew himself all along. 

“I’m a slut daddy.”

“I know you are sugar”, Bucky coos, tone patronizing like he’s known about Sam’s filthiness all along and was waiting for Sam to finally figure it out too. And now that he has, _well_ now the real fun can begin. 

“God, baby, you’re so _perfect_ , look at you. Writhing on my hand, so desperate to feel me inside of you.” Sam _preens_ at that, cause it’s true, it’s all he’s been able to focus on since Bucky first laid the hand on him back during the mission. “Yeah that’s it doll, open up for me, _shit_ \- that’s it, sweetheart. So sweet for me”. And fuck, the look on Sam’s face, the sheen of sweat that covers his torso and face, those beautiful brown eyes swimming in tears as his orgasm is held from him. _Christ_ Bucky loves this man. 

“Uh-huh, baby, let me in. Take it, Sam, I know you can.” And fuck, Bucky will never tire of seeing Sam like this for him and only him — open, vulnerable, dazed in a way that he’s loose and pliant underneath Bucky. Entrusting him with that vulnerability and his orgasm - Bucky isn’t quite sure which of those two is the most important right now but still. 

He wants to please Sam, wants to make this worthwhile for his partner, wants to show Sam that he’s greater than the pain he was designed to inflict, that he can give pleasure as well.

Slipping one finger then another into the loosened ring of muscle, Bucky swallows Sam whimpers, dipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth, pulling back to lavish kisses over Sam’s jaw and throat and collarbone, while the thick digits pound into his tight hole. 

“Please”, Sam begs, voice breaking at the feeling of Bucky driving his fingers in and out of him. “Give me more baby, I’ve earned it haven’t I?”

“Don’t worry sweetheart”, Bucky whispers, sliding his fingers out of Sam’s ass to the pocket where he’s stashed a small bottle of lube. “I got you, baby, I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

Turning Sam again, Bucky kicks open Sam’s legs, widening his stance for purchase. And with a little more lube added, Bucky sinks three metal fingers into Sam’s ass, watches as he quickly bites down on his fist to avoid moaning too loudly. Save for the squelch of lube, the closet is quiet, and that’s when they hear Natasha. And par the course for Bucky, that’s exactly the moment he chooses to remove his fingers and push right into the tight, messy heat of Sam’s hole. 

“Has anyone seen Bucky or Sam? They left right after the debriefing but no one saw them leave the building.”

Leaning into Sam’s back, wrapping his right arm around Sam’s waist to lift him, his back to Bucky’s chest, Bucky breathes, “be _quiet_ Sam, I. Won’t. Tell. You. Again - each word punctuated with hard thrusts that have Sam seeing stars. “It’s like you want them to catch us, doll.”

And well - shit. Sam’s never been one for exhibitionism — he’s self-aware, remember?— but the idea of someone coming in to see him - completely naked with Bucky’s metal fingers _back_ in his mouth, gagging him, makes his vision white-out for a moment. But just as he’s committing the taste of those fingers to memory, they’re gone, leaving a spit-slick trail in their wake. Sam wants to scream at the absence but one, he’s sure he’ll alert everyone on Shield’s payroll of where he and Bucky are — and what they’re doing— and two, those same spit-slick fingers are now pressing at his rim, right where he and Bucky are joined and then they’re slowly, _slowly_ pressing in. 

“Can you take it for me, baby?”, Bucky questions, “show me how much you love them in you.” And right as he cants his hips to thrust back in, Bucky pushes in the two digits, right alongside the length already spearing Sam apart. 

Game over. 

Sam comes so hard, his vision whites out and he’s only minutely aware of their friends who are literally outside of the door looking for them. If it wasn’t for the fact they’d never hear the end of it if someone found out what was happening, Sam would’ve _yodeled_ , would’ve let everyone in an 8-mile radius know of who just gave him the best orgasm of his life. 

“Oh, that’s it baby, f — _fuck_. You get so tight after you’ve come, shit.

The sounds of harsh panting and skin on skin reverberate in the tiny closet, filthy and wanton and at the pace Bucky’s fucking him, Sam thinks he definitely could go again.

But Bucky isn’t the only one with tricks up his sleeves. Rolling his hips backward, Sam fucks himself on Bucky’s dick, clenching around the hard length, spurring Bucky to his climax. Four strokes and one bite mark later, Bucky pushes deeper into Sam’s tight heat, stills and spills into the man beneath him, muttering expletives under his breath. 

—

They dress in silence, slipping out of the closet one at a time as to not arouse any suspicion. 

And just when they think the coast is clear, they run into Steve Rogers, a literal tornado of blonde hair, blue eyes and earnestness. 

“Where have you guys been? We’ve been looking all over for you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> still getting a hang of this whole 'smut' thing.
> 
> capmackie on tumblr!


End file.
